A Device Management (DM) technology refers to that a server performs management operations, such as parameter configuration, firmware update, software download, installation, and deletion, fault diagnosis and repairing, and terminal monitoring, on a terminal in an Over The Air (OTA) manner. A Data Synchronization (DS) technology refers to that the data is synchronized between a mobile device and a network server, and the synchronized data includes a telephone book, an address book, a calendar, short messages, mails and so on.
In the prior DM technology or DS technology, a notification mechanism is provided, by which the server delivers a notification message to the terminal device, and the terminal device initiates a session connection with the server according to a session identifier (ID), a server ID, and other information in the notification. The notification message is delivered in a short message or a pushing manner. The DM specification provides a mechanism for the DM server to manage the terminal device, and referring to FIG. 1, the session management flow includes the steps as follows.
In Step 101, a DS or DM server delivers a notification message for requesting a session connection.
In Step 102, after a terminal receives the notification message, a user directly acknowledges whether to connect the session, and if the acknowledgement result is to connect the session, the procedure proceeds to Step 103; otherwise, the terminal does not perform any processing.
In Step 103, the terminal initiates the session connection, and sends an initialization package to the server for performing the session flow.
In Step 104, after receiving the initialization package for initiating the session connection sent by the terminal, the server sends the initialization package to the terminal for performing the session operation.
In Step 105, the terminal and the server perform the subsequent session flow.
Based on the above mentioned prior art, the inventor finds that some problems may be occurred during the practical operation process in the invention process: after receiving the notification message from the server, the terminal lacks of a replying mechanism, so that the server cannot obtain the feedback of the terminal, and continuously and repeatedly sends the notification message, thus increasing the processing workload of the server and increasing the occupied network resource.